


Marching On [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cara Dune is the friend Mando deserves, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers for S1 E8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Marching On" by DistantStorm.The Mandalorian had said she was his friend. He didn’t seem like the kind of man to have many.A missing scene from episode 8: Redemption.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	Marching On [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DistantStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marching On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010338) by [DistantStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/DistantStorm). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 4:20  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marching%20on.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marching%20on%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X! Thanks to DistantStorm for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
